


Trigger Happy

by nicky_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, General Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Smut, set after The Rise of Skywalker, x-wing sex times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: You first met Poe Dameron while you were staying on the Resistance base as a refugee. But after you grow closer to him and to the rebels you live alongside, you decide you want to become a fighter pilot and give back to the movement that saved your life. But for some reason, General Dameron refuses to let you put yourself in danger.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Trigger Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I don't write for Poe too often, so let me know if I do ok with her characterization! Thanks so much for reading!!!

“No.”

“But I haven’t even said anything yet.”

“I know. But I’m getting really efficient with this little exchange of ours. If you’re here to keep asking for the same thing you always do, then the answer is no.”

You huffed and set your hands on your hips, trying to fix the general with your most intense glare. But all he did was raise his eyebrows and copy your posture.

“General, we _need_ fighter pilots,” you protested. “We might have beaten the First Order, but the Republic still has enemies out there, and-“

“Hold on a second, I’m sorry,” Poe interrupted, holding up one of his hands. “But why do you keep saying _we_? _Our_? This isn’t _your_ fight. You are a _refugee_ ; you and your family have a home to get back to.”

“I’m not just a scared girl in need of rescue anymore, Poe! I want to fight! I want to be one of the ones to usher in the new Republic! The new galaxy! My family doesn’t need me. _You_ do.”

“I don’t need a damn thing from you,” Poe shook his head. “Other than for you to stay safe. And smart. Jesus, (Y/N), you don’t realize what it’s like out there.”

“I would if you’d let me learn! I was flying for my parents’ shipping company by the time I was ten years old! I could fly any kind of ship you throw at me-“

“But what about if that ship is being fired at? What if someone shoots you down; what then?” Poe walked around his desk to stand in front of you, shoving one of his hands into his pocket as the other pointed an accusatory finger at you. “And, by the way, the idea of a ten year old flying a ship is _terrifying_ , not to mention very illegal in-“

“We’re not here to talk about my borderline questionable childhood.”

“ _Borderline_? You can’t be serious-“

“My point is,” you spoke up, “that I can do this. And you still haven’t told me why you won’t let me even try.”

Poe’s jaw twitched, and you saw the look in his eyes grow even darker as they stared at you for just a moment too long.

“My word is final,” he eventually growled, brushing past you towards the flap in his tent. “You can stay here on base if you want, but the only ship you’ll be getting on from here is one headed towards your home planet.”

With that, he left you standing there, awash in shame and anger. There were so many people from all walks of life within the ranks of the Resistance – younger than you, older than you, with families and friends stretching all across the galaxy. And they were fighting, laying down their lives for a good cause.

Why wouldn’t he let you be one of them?

____________________

When you’d first found yourself in the Resistance base on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss, you and your family had just fled your planet after a particularly brutal attack made by the First Order. Your mother had been one of the fighters in the old Rebellion against the Empire, and she’d still had some connections which brought you to the Resistance.

At first, the base had seemed strange and scary to you – always busy, like a beehive, with so many people and ships crowding it. But as you’d recovered from the shock of having to run away from home, and as you’d come out of your shell, you started making more and more friends.

The closest one of all, though, was Poe Dameron.

Typically, the pilot would be out on missions anywhere from Coruscant to the Outer Rim, but during your first week on base, he’d been kept in the medical bay due to an injury to his arm. You’d met on your second day as a refugee in the mess hall. Or, rather, a particularly large tent that served as the mess hall.

You’d been picking at your bowl of porridge; your family was somewhere else on the compound, so you were on your own until dinner time while they figured out when it would be safe go back home.

“Mind if I sit here?”

You’d looked up to see the famous pilot smiling down at you. You’d heard tales about the best pilot in the Resistance, and you’d even seen him from far away before, but it was only when he was standing so close to you that you’d realized just how handsome he was.

“U-um, sure,” you stammered, gesturing for him to sit across from you.

“So, we have porridge for lunch today,” he sighed, sinking into the offered seat. “And dinner. And I’m willing to bet five credits we’ll have it for all three meals tomorrow.”

You smiled and shrugged, letting the blob you had on your spoon plop back down into your bowl.

“It’s not so bad,” you remarked. “Personally, I like foods that are…odorless, tasteless, and for the most part texture-less.”

“Man, this place must be paradise for you, then, huh?” he asked, grinning. You grinned back, delighted when you saw a diastema separating his front teeth. Coupled with the thick stubble on his cheeks, it made his smile decidedly unique and even more breathtaking.

“Well,” you replied, “where I ran away from, everything was on fire, so most places in the galaxy are paradise by comparison.”

He’d chuckled before reaching into the pocket of the navy blue jacket he was wearing.

“I bet I can spice it up even more for you,” he’d said, drawing out a small bottle filled with a thick brown liquid. “Do ya trust me?”

You’d furrowed your eyebrows, chuckling at the unexpected question.

“I mean, yeah,” you answered. “If I can’t trust the poster child of the Resistance, then who can I?”

His nose had wrinkled a little bit at the term “poster child”, but he’d just gone ahead and poured out a spoonful of the liquid into your porridge.

“Stir that around and tell me how it is,” he instructed. You watched your meal turn a light brown color as you complied, and when you brought a bit of it up to your lips, your eyes widened.

“What did you do to it?!” you demanded. “It tastes amazing now, like-“

“Cinnamon rolls?” he finished for you. “I picked up this stuff in a Corellian bakery once. It can make anything taste good. I always keep a bag full of it on base for anytime I find myself stuck here for an extended period of time.” 

“You’re a wise man,” you said, taking another bite of your now-delicious food.

The man sitting across from you gave a small bow at your praise before holding his hand out to you.

“Poe Dameron, by the way,” he introduced himself. “Although it sounds as if my reputation precedes me.”

You’d hurried to swallow down your porridge before shaking his hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting your hand fall back down to the table. You told him your name in return and listened to him repeat it under his breath. Something about the way he said it made your cheeks heat up, and you ducked your head as you kept eating.

“My reputation doesn’t quite precede me yet,” you’d said. “But I’ll bet those same five credits you mentioned earlier that one day it will.”

After that, the two of you had been inseparable anytime he was on base. He would always find a way to search you out and spend time with you, either showing you his x-wing or taking you on a tour of the area around the encampment. He became your closest friend, and when General Organa passed away, the first person he’d gone to afterwards had been you.

You could still feel his arms around you if you looked back to that moment; you’d known how close he was to her, and so you’d said nothing as he buried his head in your shoulder. You’d only stroked his hair and swayed with him, letting him hold you and showing him that he wasn’t alone.

After that day, though, there had been a distinct change in your relationship. You’d only been on base for a few months, but you’d grown comfortable with Poe and your little routines with him. Now, though, with the weight of being a general on his shoulders and with so much planning to do, he didn’t have much time for you.

You’d busied yourself with helping the other members of the Resistance, though. After your first week on base, you’d quickly started to enjoy helping out with ship repairs. But after the Battle of Exogol and the defeat of the First (and Final) Order, you’d decided that you didn’t want to go home with your family.

The first time you’d asked Poe to become a fighter pilot, he’d laughed you off, thinking it was a joke. The second time, he’d also laughed, but there had been a steel to it. He’d scoffed at the idea and dismissed you, and from then on, it had become like a challenge to you.

Now, though, after his latest rejection, you stormed out of his tent, feeling the distinct sense of defeat at the finality of his words. Tears threatened to spill out of your eyes as you pushed past other Resistance members, but you didn’t stop even when the ones who you’d befriended tried to stop and ask you what was wrong.

You didn’t pause until you’d reached Poe’s x-wing. BB-8 was rolling around, fiddling with some wires on a nearby control panel, and he offered you a chipper beep in greeting.

“Hey, BB,” you sighed, kneeling down to give the droid a pat on the head. “Can I go in for a few minutes? I just need to think.”

The droid made a questioning beep, and you smiled weakly, trying to wipe away the tears still tracking down your face.

“No, I promise I’m not going anywhere with it. If I was gonna blow this popsicle stand, you know I’d have to take you with me.”

He made another beep before pushing something on the panel before him, and with a hiss the cockpit of the ship was opening.

“Thanks, buddy,” you murmured, patting him one more time before climbing up the ship.

As it turned out, ‘a few minutes’ lasted longer than you’d expected. You watched the sun as it sank over the horizon and stayed there in the pilot’s seat long after the stars came out. Your tears had dried a long time ago, but you didn’t want to go back to the tent you shared with your family just yet.

Soon enough, you were the last person in the shipyard; BB-8 had rolled away after you’d promised to close the cockpit on your way out. But you didn’t mind the solitude. If anything, you relished in the quiet of the night, with the only sounds coming from the insects and birds as they rustled about in the jungle.

With a sigh, you crawled out of the cockpit and laid down on the long nose of the ship, stretching out and looking up at the stars.

“Someday, I’ll see you up close,” you whispered to them. “One day I’ll fly amongst you.”

“You planning on stealing my x-wing?”

You sat up with a gasp, turning to your left to see Poe standing on the ground beside his ship. You scooted over when he started climbing up beside you, and soon enough your bodies were parallel as you both looked up at the night sky. The two of you were just barely able to fit beside each other on the ship’s nose; as it was, his entire right side was pressed up against your left. But despite your frustrations with him, you didn’t mind the nearness.

“BB-8 said you’d be up here,” Poe finally spoke. “I’d been looking for you for a good hour or so.”

“You know, I would say I’m sorry, but… I’m totally not.”

You heard him laugh quietly, and it was enough to pull a smile out of you. After that, the two of you were quiet for so long that you felt as if you would dose off beside him, but then he broke the silence once more.

“Do you know why I don’t want you out there fighting?” he asked. You’d never heard his voice sound so soft.

“I would if you just told me,” you fired back.

You turned your head but found Poe already watching you, and what you were going to say next died in your throat when you realized just how close you were. Your noses were almost touching as you lay there, and his eyes were half-lidded as they watched you.

“I think,” he whispered, “that you know why I don’t want you to fight.”

You bit your lip, feeling the breath escape out of your lungs as he stared at you. Gulping, you looked away, back at the stars, and tried to fight back the butterflies in your stomach.

“I don’t-“

His hand was on your cheek, tilting your face back to his, and before you could say anything else he was kissing you. His lips were everything you’d imagined – warm, dry, and so fucking soft. You let out a noise that was embarrassingly close to a moan when his tongue swiped at your lower lip, and you yielded to him without a second thought, letting his tongue dance against yours as a hand on your hip drew you closer to him.

Time stood still as the two of you kissed on his x-wing, and you felt as if your body was moving through syrup as he rolled on top of you to lay between your legs. You felt as if your body was on fire when you felt his heavy, hard length pressed against the apex of your thighs, and you moaned against when his hips rolled against yours.

“This is why,” he breathed, cupping your face while his hips kept grinding against you. “This is why I can’t let you fight, baby. I can’t _lose_ you.”

You gripped his shoulders and flipped the two of you over, silencing Poe’s startled yelp with another kiss. You straddled him and kept the same pace his hips had set before, feeling him getting harder with every roll of your hips.

“You’re not going to lose me,” you whispered, your lips still brushing against his. “I’m not going to go anywhere, Poe. I’m not just asking to fight; I’m asking to be by your side. Throughout whatever may come our way.”

You pulled back to look down at him, feeling all of the emotions you’d tried to keep suppressed blooming inside of you. How had you not realized until now that you loved him? And how had you not known that he loved you just as much?

If the look on Poe’s face was anything to go by, he was having a similar internal debate, but then he rolled you over again, holding your wrists down as he pinned you with a glare.

“…You will have at least a month of training before you ever leave the atmosphere,” he asserted. “And before you even think about fighting anyone, you’ll have to prove to me that you’re ready to. Understood?”

A grin slowly overtook your face, and you hurried to agree with him, nodding vigorously.

“Yes! Yes, I promise, Poe, whatever you want. I know that I can do this.”

Poe eventually let his grip on your wrists loosen, and his eyes softened when he saw how excited you were. With a smile, he pushed some of your hair back behind your ear before cupping your cheek and kissing you once more.

His motions were no longer hurried while he kissed you, and his hips rocked as a slow, even pace now. His hands moved down your body, pushing beneath the thin shirt you were wearing to trail along your skin. You gasped when you felt his fingers move underneath your bra, but he swallowed the sound with another searing kiss as he started running his thumbs over your nipples.

You let your eyes close, arching up against him and feeling yourself getting wetter as he kept touching you. Your own hands pushed beneath his shirt, feeling the hard planes of his stomach and the smatter of hair descending down past his belt.

“You gotta tell me now if you want me to stop,” he rasped, starting to push your pants down your hips. “Because if you ask me a couple minutes from now, I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

You pressed your thighs together upon hearing how rough his voice sounded; he was panting against you, his warm breath fanning out over your face while his fingers ran along the hem of your panties.

“Please, Poe,” you murmured, tugging at his belt. “I need you.”

The man above you smirked, never letting his eyes leave yours as he started pushing your panties down with your trousers.

“You need me, huh?” he repeated. “You’re gonna have to be more specific, baby.”

You narrowed your eyes, squirming when you felt the cold metal of the ship against your ass.

“I should’ve known you’d be cheeky in bed,” you lamented.

“We’re not technically in a bed.”

“You know what I mean!”

He chuckled, crawling down your body to press his lips against your inner thigh.

“You still haven’t told me what you ‘need’ me to do, sweetheart.”

You were about to tell him that you needed him to piss off, but then you felt him lean in and lick a stripe up your pussy, flicking his tongue right as he reached your clit. Your legs twitched at the sudden feeling and you moaned, fingers moving to his curly locks as he once more lapped at your clit.

“Fuck, I knew you’d taste good,” he sighed. “But don’t let me keep you from answering the question, babe. Tell me.” He slid down, letting his tongue drag against your entrance. “What you.” His tongue slipped inside of you, running up and down your inner walls a few times before he pulled back. “Need.”

You gasped when he began lapping at your clit again, spreading your wetness against it as you tried to come up with a coherent sentence.

“I-I need… I need you to fuck me,” you gasped. He began to move his tongue faster while a finger pressed inside of you, thrusting in time with the kitten licks he was giving your clit. “I want you inside of me, Poe.”

He groaned and pulled back, licking his lips obscenely as he crawled up your body. His eyes were on yours the entire time, dark and focused. You bit your lip and squirmed beneath him, trying to push your hips up into his.

“Someday I’m gonna lick that pussy until you beg me to stop,” he murmured, his lips trailing down your neck. “I’ll make you cum over and over again, till you can’t even remember your own name. But… I don’t think this is the time or place for that.”

He gestured around you, and suddenly you were aware of just how exposed the two of you were. There were tents just a couple hundred yards away, scattered around the outskirts of the shipyard, and here you were half-naked on top of Poe’s x-wing.

While you were looking around, making sure no one was up and about, you heard a belt buckle being unclasped, and when you turned back you saw Poe stroking his cock while he looked down at your body. His eyes were locked onto your pussy while your legs spread wider for him, and your heart beat faster at the look in them. He was watching you like you were the only other person in the world.

As he kissed you, you felt the head of his cock pressing against your entrance, and before you could brace yourself, he was pushing inside. You gasped, letting your head fall back against the ship with a metallic _thunk_.

He was thick, thicker than anything you’d felt before. But with how wet you were, how much you’d been imagining this, you didn’t feel any pain from the stretch. You let out a long, low moan, wrapping your arms around him and letting your nails dig into the material of his shirt.

“Fucking-“ Poe groaned, starting to roll his hips. “You feel so fucking incredible.”

You felt him brush against the spot inside of you that made your back arch and your toes curl, and you let out a yelp when he grabbed your hips and pulled your hips up to his.

“Shh!” Poe pressed his hand over your mouth, leaning down to murmur against your ear. “I know I’m good, baby, but you gotta be quiet. Can’t have the whole camp waking up, now can we?”

You whined and nodded, and once more his hips started moving. You bit down on your lip, trying to muffle your moans as he started moving again. But he was already starting out at a fast pace, not giving you any time to breathe before he was gritting his teeth and slamming into you.

Poe’s grunts were echoing in your ears, and his hands seemed to be everywhere all at once – cupping your cheek, squeezing your breasts, grabbing your hips. But when one of his fingers found its way to your clit, you gasped and moaned again. You were vaguely aware that you were crying out something that sounded like his name, but you were silenced when the hand that wasn’t rubbing your clit came down on your mouth.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” he grunted. “I’m just making you feel so good, aren’t I? Hm? My cock is gonna make this tight little pussy cum, isn’t it?”

You nodded deliriously; your brain was just a ball of white noise while he pounded into you. The cool morning air felt delicious against your heated, sweaty skin, and you let your eyes roll shut as you felt your pleasure starting to crest.

Your scream was muffled beneath Poe’s hand, and your legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

“Not yet, babygirl,” he huffed. “Not yet. Wait on me; I’m almost there.”

You groaned and let your hips rock up against his, not able to settle on where to put your hands –holding onto his shoulders, gripping his shirt, clawing at the metal beneath you. You finally settled on his hair, your fingers tangling into his curls, and he let out a groan when you tugged on his tresses.

“Fuck yeah, baby, keep pulling my hair like that,” he moaned. “Gets me so hot-“

Between the bucking of his hips and the sounds of his moans, you knew you wouldn’t last long. You pulled on his hair again, whining behind the hand he still had clamped over your mouth, and he nodded, looking right into your eyes.

“Ok, baby,” he panted. “Cum for me. Cum for me now, right fucking now-“

With a wail, you did just as he said. You clung to him as you felt your orgasm hit you like a freight train; stars exploded behind your eyelids, and the look of bliss, of absolute euphoria, on Poe’s face nearly sent you over the edge a second time.

You didn’t know how long the two of you laid there, tangled up in one another, but when he finally pulled away, his cum had dried on the inside of your thighs.

“That was perfect,” Poe whispered, pressing kisses to your cheek until you pulled away with a laugh. “You’re welcome.”

Your eyes widened and you shoved his chest, laughing incredulously.

“You’re not even going to let me bask in the afterglow, are you?” you chuckled, reaching down to fix your clothes. “Shoulda known.”

“Oh, c’mon. Was that or wasn’t that the best orgasm of your life?”

You rolled your eyes, pushing him off of you. With another laugh, he laid his side, still hovering over you. You smiled back at him, leaning in to kiss him again.

“So…” you said while you pulled away, “When do my lessons begin?”

Poe sighed and fixed his clothes, laying back down once his pants were firmly buckled around his waist.

“I was hoping you’d forget about that.”

“You’re good, Poe,” you smirked. “But not _that_ good.”

“Damn.” He glanced over your face before sitting up. “How about tomorrow morning, Trigger Happy?”

You sat up, pecking his lips one more time.

“That can’t be my new nickname,” you said. “But yes, tomorrow does sound fantastic. Oh, by the way, who will be giving me my lessons?”

Poe smiled and pulled you against his side.

“The best in the entire Resistance.”

“…But Rey is busy with the new Jedi temple on Tatooine.”

You yelped when Poe punched you in the shoulder and tackled you, laying over you again and pressing his lips over your neck.

“It’s not Rey,” he growled, ignoring your laughter as he nibbled over your pulse point. “And you know it.”

“Ok, ok!” You pushed him back by his shoulders. “ _You_ are the best pilot in the Resistance, Mr. Poe Dameron.”

“Damn right I am. And don’t go forgetting it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my tumblr! I'm at nikki-writes-stuff. :)


End file.
